


Make You Stay II

by WildAdapted



Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: M/M, Smoke Me a Clipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAdapted/pseuds/WildAdapted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rimmer has no reason to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make You Stay II

**Author's Note:**

> Really quick ficlet, more or less inspired by http://reddwarfslash.livejournal.com/424077.html. Kind of a part 2 of "http://archiveofourown.org/works/242369"

“I don’t know, Listy. I think I’m getting cold feet.”

 

A pause, “Ace said tha’ if ya got cold feet we should follow tha beacon.”

 

Silence as they stared at the pink planet. “Are you really going to be the one to break the chain?”

 

More silence, questions better left unanswered.

 

He could have made him stay, but instead told him to go.

 

“Good luck, Ace.” A quick hug, no kisses good-bye, no declarations of love, no reason to stay.

 

No more smiles, jokes, or pranks.

 

No more longing looks, brushing hands, or tension a knife couldn’t cut.

 

Only a hug, a weak smile, and a “good luck”.

 

No reason to stay.


End file.
